The Cancer Center Administration team provides centralized infrastructure and support that enables the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center to function effectively, efficiently, and cohesively. Administration works with other Center leadership to foster collaborations, and support cancer focused research through infrastructure, pilot projects, and faculty recruitment. Administration's specific duties include: * Administrative planning to promote and facilitate scientific collaborations and interactions * Strategic planning leadership and implementation of initiatives * Management and evaluation of Cancer Center Membership * Fiscal control and management of Cancer Center accounts ensuring compliance with all COH institutional policies and federal requirements * Management, logistics support and documentation of senior leadership committees, retreats and programmatic meetings * Coordination of information technology required for internal and external data reporting *Coordination of planning and evaluation of Shared Resources * Management, processing and monitoring of CC pilot project competitions *Cataloguing of all CC programmatic meetings and retreats Recent accomplishments of the Administration Team include successful development of new Shared Resources and establishment of a new Shared Resources reporting system, review/restructure of membership, and completion of a new strategic plan. Funding is requested to cover a portion of the salary for these efforts and to cover a portion of the costs for the Cancer Center seminar series. The majority of the costs for Administration are covered by institutional funds. The Administration budget request represents 4.1% of the overall CCSG budget requested in this application.